Minecraft - Collin the Speedy Boy Mash-Up Pack
The Collin the Speedy Boy Mash Up Pack is a Bedrock Edition mash-up pack for Minecraft, being themed on Collin the Speedy Boy by Warner Bros. It was released on August 3, 2019 and costs 1340 Coins, with more CTSB skins coming soon. The Mash Up pack contains both FingerTown, Magic Mountains, Crystal Forest, The Emerald Haven, Quad Islands, Harpy Island, Blackfall, Dinotopia, TBD, TBD, TBD and TBD. Skins Come with the Mash-Up *Collin the Speedy Boy *Trent Wright *Bryte *Alexis Doll *Evelynn Rodridguez *Aurelie Olsen *Katie Clark *Courtnei Paintders *Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock *Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird *Emma Doll / Roller Bird *Lillyan Nichols / The Monal *Kaitlyn Wood / The Beautiful Macaw *Faith Paintson / Fireice Phoenix *Kelsie Aday / Quetzal *Sheila Holland / Owl *Alpha *Beatrice *Brayden *Dylen Whisman *Alexus Hill / The Buzzard *Zane *Collin Bubbly / Collin the Speedy Dolphin *Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy (1920s) *Courtney Bassham *Alexis Doll / The Peacock *Halie Seymour / The Peacock *Starspeed / Collin Brady / Collin the Speedy Boy *Alexis Doll / Pink Bolt *Alexis Doll / Ice *Evelynn Rodriguez / Fire Gal *Abigail Johnson *Jayden Letson *Hannah Morgan *Anna Grace Cochran *Carolyn Fostford *Cailin Munday *Eli The Synergy Rangers Alexis Dolls *Alexis Doll (plain outfit) *Alexis Doll (redesign) *Alexis Doll (alternate outfit) *Alexis Doll (outfit 1) *Alexis Doll (outfit 2) Blackfall Normal Avian Outfits Classics *Classic Collin Brady / Classic Collin the Speedy Boy Legend of the Avians *Mercedes Goodman/Golden Pheasant *Rainee Berryman/Scarlet Macaw *TBD Replacements *Melon = Cantaloupe *Apple = Life Orb *Beef = Hamburger Patty *Cooked Beef/Steak = Hamburger *Sword = Hand-blade *Pickaxe = (reserved for Coolot) *Cow = Cow *Wolf/Dog = Cooper *Dolphin = TBD *Sea Turtle = TBD *Sheep = TBD *Chicken = TBD *Pig = Pig *Cat = Hifox *Zombie = Teary Eyed *Creeper = Elefish *Enderman = TBD *Phantom = TBD *Skeletons = Face Paints *Creeper = Hiyai *Spider = Snnizerker *Horse = Velociraptors *Ocelot = Troodon *Slime = TBD *Parrot = Multi-Color Dove *Wither Skeleton = Ziles *Blaze = TBD *Magma Cube = TBD *Pigmen Zombie = TBD *Ghast = TBD *Polar Bear = TBD *Guardian = TBD *Elder Guardian = TBD *Villager = Finger *Illager = Evil Finger *Pillager = Fang Suckle *Vindicator = Maxima *Ravanger = Carlos *Wither = TBD *Panda = Hootloth *Fox = Crystaldillos *Enderdragon = The Wesdragon Locations of Pre-made World *The Speed of Light HQ (at spawn every time; chests: 3) *Voodoo's Hut (chests: 6) *Flappy's House (Chests: 4 with the disc "Cat" inside one of them) *Alexis's House (chests: 2) *Handy's Shop (chests: 3, including an elytra and a diamond sword) Trivia *Cooper with red eyes while being agressive is a reference to TBD. *This is one of the mash ups with the most skins to date, others being TBD. *This was supposed to be released on March 20, 2019, but ended up being delayed to a further date, which was revealed to be August 3. **One of the main reasons for this is to add the Avians HQ, put more skins and solve difficulties. **There would later be a major update on March 21, 2020 for the map, adding more locations (mostly from Legends of the Avians ''(its spinoff ''Avian Warriors too)'' and ''Blackfall) *This is the first Bedrock pack to be based on a WBIE franchise, soon to be followed by Howler. As well as being the fourth WarnerMedia-based one, after Adventure Time, Mystic Woods ''and ''Steven Universe. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Minecraft